


A Bad Idea

by s_trychnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, I'll figure it out later, I'm not sure how to tag, It's undecided who Hinata will end up with, Kissing, Multi, Random gay shit, Talk of sex, groupchat, protective oikawa, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_trychnine/pseuds/s_trychnine
Summary: MrNyah: I was enjoying lurking but this seems like chaos so I'm downMrNyah: Also I feel like I should mention shrimpy's usernameTOSSTOMEYOUFUCK: YAMAYAMA-KUN WOULDN'T TOSS TO MEKISSMYASS: IT WAS 3AM AND RAINING DUMBASSTOSSTOMEYOUFUCK: SO???KISSMYASS: SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS ILL TOSS TO YOU AT A NORMAL TIME DUMBASSTOSSTOMEYOUFUCK: HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW???KISSMYASS: GOOD IDEA ILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN AN HOUROikawaii: Tobio-chan I will end you I'm getting my fill of Shouyou love for the day and if your ugly mug shows up I swearThighHighDai: I swear on all things holy if you've touched him inappropriately...TheCoolestSenpai: Use protection Shouyou!! LMAOSugabby: NISHINOYASaltyshima: I didn't need mental imagery for their sex lives but thanks for that..A groupchat is made...and it goes about as well as you'd expect.[Currently abandoned I might get back to it one day I'm sorry y'all]





	1. A Clusterfuck is born

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to publishing the crap I write on a site so I'm gonna start off with a typical HQ Group Chat fic just because I can?  
> Also I'm a slut for rarepairs so if you've got a problem with them feel free to meet me in the pit, buddy.  
> Here are the people currently in the chat, names will be changed over time and more characters will be added.  
> Sugabby- Sugawara Koushi  
> ThighHighDai- Sawamura Daichi  
> NeedSomeJesus- Azumane Asahi  
> EnNoShit- Ennoshita Chikara  
> TheCoolestSenpai- Nishinoya Yuu  
> TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK- Hinata Shouyou  
> KISSMYASS- Kageyama Tobio  
> Saltyshima- Tsukishima Kei  
> AuthenticGuchi- Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> Oikawaii- Oikawa Tooru  
> Iwaizumi Hajime- Iwaizumi Hajime  
> MrNyah- Kuroo Tetsurou  
> NicoNicoNeedsToDie- Kozume Kenma  
> Hooters- Bokuto Koutarou  
> Agaash- Akaashi Keiji

**Sugabby, added TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK, ThighHighDai, KISSMYASS, and 30 others to the chat Volleyball Idiots.**

 

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** UWAHHH

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** WHATS THIS WHATS THIS WHATS THIS

**KISSMYASS:** its obviously a groupchat dumbass

**Sugabby:** It's a groupchat for the club and some other people who play volleyball for different teams

**Sugabby:** I thought it might be fun!

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** THATS SO COOL SUGA-SENPAI

**Oikawaii:** Oooh a groupchat! You were so smart to add me Refreshing-chan! My presence makes this chat much better~

**TheCoolestSenpai:** SUGA-SAAN YOU'RE A GENIUS

**enNoShit:** rip my youth

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Why am I here

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime has left the chat**

 

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** AAAAAAAA IWAIZUMI-SAN DONT LEAVE

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** YOU CANT LEAVE

**AuthenticGuchi:** This chat has existed less than 10 whole minutes and its already a clusterfuck

**Oikawaii:** Shrimpy please stop screaming I'll get Iwa-chan to rejoin the chat

**TheCoolestSenpai:** LMAO you should probably get used to it Oikawa-san, Shouyou never takes capslock off!! He's got a strong spirit just like his senpai!!!

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime has joined the chat.**

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** He meant literally. Hinata is incredibly loud. I'm back now please spare us.

**Saltyshima:** I told myself I wouldn't get involved in this blatant display of idiocy, but Iwaizumi-san pray tell what you meant by that statement?

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**Sugabby:** Are you two... near Hinata??

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Unfortunely.

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** HEY!!

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** RUDE I WASN'T TRYING TO BE LOUD

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** am I really that annoying??

**Oikawaii:** No no shrimpy, Iwa-chan is just a brute. He likes you I promise~

**enNoShit:** wait Hinata is really with you guys???

**ThighHighDai:** ...what

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Yeah, he's currently sitting in Shittykawa's lap.

**KISSMYASS:** DUMBASS WHY ARE YOU WITH OIKAWA-SAN

**KISSMYASS:** OIKAWA-SAN YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO SABOTAGE OUR TEAM

**Oikawaii:** You think so poorly of me Tobio-chan! You should know by now I can beat you without any kind of foul play

**Sugabby:** Hold up, fucking rewind. Why in the everloving FUCK is my son anywhere near your body?You better have a good fucking explanation or I swear on my life that they will never find your goddamn body

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS WEIRD

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** IM TOO OLD TO BE SITTING ON YOUR LAP

**Oikawaii:** Oh hush, shrimpy. You're perfect snuggling size and your hair smells fantastic btw. I'm going to steal your shampoo

**ThighHighDai:** Explain why you're flirting with my first year. Now.

**AuthenticGuchi:** OOOOO Cute I'm here for it

**SaltyShima:** Shut up Yamaguchi

**AuthenticGuchi:** Sorry Tsukki ;3

**KISSMYASS:** WHY ARE YOU SNIFFING THE DUMBASS'S HAIR

**Sugabby:** Hinata, dear... Get off of Oikawa-san's lap

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** Why tho?? I'm comfy???

**Saltyshima:** Are you really so stupid that you don't understand the implications of sitting in someone else's lap?

**ThighHighDai:** I think what Tsukishima is trying to say is that it's inappropriate to sit on another person's lap unless they're very special to you.

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** Im still confused? Natsu sits on my lap all the time?

**Sugabby:** But Natsu is your sister, Hinata. That's different.

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** That's very rude Suga-senpai

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Shittykawa is laughing so hard he can't type

**AuthenticGuchi:** I feel like there's a piece of this puzzle miss ngl

**MrNyah:** Some people just wanna watch the world burn

**Saltyshima:** That username is a crime to humanity please leave.

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** KUROO-SAN YOU'RE IN THIS CHAT TOO????

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** THATS SO COOL

**MrNyah:** I was enjoying lurking but this seems like chaos so I'm down

**MrNyah:** Also I feel like I should mention shrimpy's username

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** YAMAYAMA-KUN WOULDN'T TOSS TO ME

**KISSMYASS:** IT WAS 3AM AND RAINING DUMBASS

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** SO???

**KISSMYASS:** SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS ILL TOSS TO YOU AT A NORMAL TIME DUMBASS

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW???

**KISSMYASS:** GOOD IDEA ILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN AN HOUR

**Oikawaii:** Tobio-chan I will end you I'm getting my fill of Shouyou love for the day and if your ugly mug shows up I swear

**ThighHighDai:** I swear on all things holy if you've touched him inappropriately...

**TheCoolestSenpai:** Use protection Shouyou!! LMAO

**Sugabby:** NISHINOYA

**Saltyshima:** I didn't need mental imagery for their sex lives but thanks for that

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** Sex lives??? Whos having sex???

**ThighHighDai:** So you and Oikawa haven't had sex?

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** EW NO WHY WOULD WE DO THAT

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Oi Shitykawa stop laughing I'm going to punch you

**Oikawaii:** RUDE

**AuthenticGuchi:** Aren't you two dating? That's something people do when they date

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** I CANT DATE MY BROTHER THATS GROSS

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** STOP LAUGHING IM GOING TO FALL OFF YOUR LAP

**MrNyah:** THIS JUST GOT SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING

**EnNoShit:** Holy crap

**Saltyshima:** I actually didn't see that coming

**AuthenticGuchi:** P L O T T W I S T

**EnNoShit:** No way that's biological

**ThighHighDai:** I'm going to have a stroke

**KISSMYASS:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BROTHER

**KISSMYASS:** DUMBASS

**KISSMYASS:** ANSWER ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**Sugabby:** My life is a lie

**Sugabby:** Hinata pls explain

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** LUTCL.HKJK;/VIYB;.

**Iwaizumi** **Hajime:** Brb gonna kick Shittykawa's ass

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Did you guys not know about Shouyou's brother? He tells me about him all the time

**NeedSomeJesus:** We didn't even know he had one

**Hooters:** I KNEW I KNEW I KNEW

**Hooters:** ALSO HEY HEY HEY I JUST SAW THIS CHAT

**MrNyah:** When did YOU find out??

**Agaash:** I also knew, Bokuto-san asked Hinata if he had “ever seen a stronger serve” than his own during free practice and Hinata replied by saying his brother has a stronger serve. It made Bokuto quite dejected even though the fact was unsurprising

**Hooters:** AKAASHI

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Oh boy here we go

**Oikawaii:** SHRIMPY

**Oikawaii:** DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT??

**Oikawaii:** @Hooters Did he really??

**Hooters:** HE DID

**Oikawaii:** SHOUYOU COME BACK HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** NO YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT THING WHERE YOU SQUEEZE ME REALLY HARD AND LIFT ME UP

**Oikawaii:** I'll toss to you

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** omw

**TheCoolestSenpai:** DID SHOUYOU JUST GET BRIBED WITH VOLLEYBALL

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Why is that surprising

**MrNyah:** Shrimpy is my type do you think he'd kiss me if I offered to practice with him?

**NicoNicoNeedToDie** : Kuroo I swear-

**MrNyah:** It's a valid question!

**Oikawaii:** Try it I fucking dare you.

**Oikawaii:** You won't live to see another day and that's a promise.

**Saltyshima:** Based on personal experience the answer to that question is yes

**KISSMYASS:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**KISSMYASS:** WHAT KIND OF EXPERIENCE

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THAT OKAY

**Saltyshima:** His technique sucks but his lips are soft I'll give him that

**Sugabby:** What

**ThighHighDai:** what

**EnNoShit:** w h a t

**NeedSomeJesus:** I'm-

**AuthenticGuchi:** He didn't suck that bad Tsukki don't be mean

**Oikawaii:** W H A T

**Sugabby:** How does Tsukishima know what Hinata's lips feel like

**EnNoShit:** More importantly, how does YAMAGUCHI know??

**TheCoolestSenpai:** Get some Shouyou!

**KISSMYASS:** DID YOU KISS TSUKISHIMA

**KISSMYASS:** DUMBASS WHY DID YOU KISS TSUKISHIMA

**KISSMYASS:** DUMBASS ANSWER ME

**ThighHighDai:** I'm getting gray hairs at this point

**Sugabby:** Join the fuckin club

**NeedSomeJesus:** Maybe we should all just stop talking about Hinata's love life

**Iwaizumi** **Hajime:** I second that

**Agaash:** I agree

**Hooters:** I'VE KISSED HINATA TOO

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** I want to die

**MrNyah:** BRO

**MrNyah:** HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME

**Agaash:** This is why I said we should get off this topic

**Hooters:** BUT AKAASHI

**Agaash:** Bokuto-san do not

**Hooters:** YOU KISSED HIM TOO

**Agaash:** Bokuto-san you're a terrible senpai

**MrNyah:** Ouch

**TheCoolestSenpai:** DAMN SHOUYOU HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KISSED

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** IM NOT GONNA ANSWER THAT

**Sugabby:** Say “I” if you've kissed Hinata

**Saltyshima:** I, unfortunately

**AuthenticGuchi:** I have

**Hooters:** I!! I!! I!!

**Agaash:** ..I

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** I

**NeedSomeJesus:** ….......

**NeedSomeJesus:** I

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** I also know Shouyou has kissed the captain from Johzenji and that one guy

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** The tall one from Date Tech

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Not Aone

**Sugabby:** Futakuchi??

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Yeah him

**ThighHighDai:** Asahi we need to have a talk

**NeedSomeJesus:** GoTTa BLasT

 

**KISSMYASS:** WHY HAVE YOU KISSED SO MANY PEOPLE

**KISSMYASS:** DUMBASS

**MrNyah:** Apparently shrimpy gets around lmao

**MrNyah:** I'll take a kiss, shrimpy ;)

 

**Sugabby has named the chat Hinata Kissing Club.**

 

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK:** fuck y'all honestly

 

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK has left the chat**

 

**TheCoolestSenpai:** Aww why'd he leave XD

**NeedSomeJesus:** Guys this is why I said we should change the subject

**Sugabby:** I'll add him back

 

**Sugabby added TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK to the chat**

 

**TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK changed their name to LeaveMeAlone**

 

**LeaveMeAlone has left the chat**

 

**ThighHighDai:** Shit

**MrNyah:** Think he's upset?

**Iwazumi** **Hajime:** “Shit” is right he's fucking crying what the hell is wrong with you guys

**Oikawaii:** I'm going to go try to calm him down

**Oikawaii:** Don't even try to come over Tobio-chan

**Oikawaii:** I can't believe you guys call yourself his friends

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime has left the chat**

 

**Oikawaii has left the chat**

 

**Sugabby:** ...we fucked up

**ThighHighDai:** Kageyama?

**KISSMYASS:** Yeah

**ThighHighDai:** Are you still on your way to Hinata's house?

**KISSMYASS:** I'm twenty minutes away

**KISSMYASS:** I'm going to get meatbuns

**Sugabby:** Good idea

**ThighHighDai:** Try to be nice to him

 


	2. Clean-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MrNyah: What a riveting saga, this is better than any drama you'll see on TV  
> NicoNicoNeedToDie: Shut up you useless furry  
> MrNyah: KENMA  
> Mryah: I'm not a furry!  
> NicoNicoNeedToDie: You said “Nya'll” unironically the other day and I actually came close to slaughtering you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugabby- Sugawara Koushi  
> ThighHighDai- Sawamura Daichi  
> NeedSomeJesus- Azumane Asahi  
> EnNoShit- Ennoshita Chikara  
> TheCoolestSenpai- Nishinoya Yuu  
> TOSSTOMEYOUFUCK- Hinata Shouyou  
> KISSMYASS/Malk- Kageyama Tobio  
> Saltyshima- Tsukishima Kei  
> AuthenticGuchi- Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> Oikawaii- Oikawa Tooru  
> Iwaizumi Hajime- Iwaizumi Hajime  
> MrNyah- Kuroo Tetsurou  
> NicoNicoNeedsToDie- Kozume Kenma  
> Hooters- Bokuto Koutarou  
> Agaash- Akaashi Keiji

**KISSMYASS changed his name to Malk**

 

**Malk:** Hinata punched me

**NeedSomeJesus:** Elaborate?

**Malk:** He took the meatbuns and then he punched me

**Saltyshima:** That's not what he meant by “eleborate” although I'm unsurprised you didn't understand that

**Sugabby:** Did you say something to make him hit you?

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** I wouldn't be surprised

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** I should hit Kuroo more often

**MrNyah:** w h y

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Because you deserve it

**MrNyah:** WHA T DID I DO TO DESERVE I T

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Your face pisses me off

**MrNyah:** w h a t

**MrNyah:** MY FACE IS VERY NICE THANKYOUVERYMUCH

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** That's a matter of opinion

**Hooters:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAMN BRO YOU GOT B U RN ED

**ThighHighDai:** Why can't these kids just get along

**Sugabby:** Anyway, Kageyama??

**Malk:** I told him he should focus on volleyball instead of kissing everyone he meets

**Malk:** I don't see how that relates though

**Saltyshima:** This is why nobody likes you. That right there.

**Agaash:** He doesn't kiss everyone he meets, it's technically not my place to tell but you should know that it's probably not what you think.

**Hooters:** YEAH YEAH

**MrNyah:** What a riveting saga, this is better than any drama you'll see on TV

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Shut up you useless furry

**MrNyah:** KENMA

**Mryah:** I'm not a furry!

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** You said “Nya'll” unironically the other day and I actually came close to slaughtering you.

**MrNyah:** But! You didn't bc you love me!

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** No, I deemed it too much effort, it was a near thing though, you useless furry.

**AuthenticGuchi:** I AM D Y ING

**Saltyshima:** I wish I were too

**Agaash:** Seconded.

**Sugabby:** Y'ALL

**NeedSomeJesus:** Can we just? Get back to the Hinata thing? What else happened?

**TheCoolestSenpai:** YEAH YEAH!! DID SHOUYOU SAY ANYTHIG???

**Malk:** He called me stupid and punched me

**Malk:** And then he slammed the door

**Saltyshima:** Amazing, who knew he could make such astute observations?

**ThighHighDai:** Do you think he'll be fine at practice?

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** Probably not considering the way he's texting me, I don't think you should count on him showing up

**Sugbby:** ...shit

**ThighHighDai:** Wait- why isn't he mad at you? You're the one that mentioned the other people that aren't in this chat?

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** I wasn't aware it was a secret and I apologized for sharing that information

**Agaash:** That's literally what everyone here should've done in the first place

**Saltyshima:** Well too late for that, looks like the king fucked that up

**Malk:** DO YOU WANNA GO

**AuthenticGuchi:** Well... I know one way we could fix this...

**AuthenticGuchi:** Tsukki...

**Saltyshim:** No. I refuse.

**AuthenticGuchi:** C'mon Tsukki

**Saltyshima:** Why should I?

**AuthenticGuchi:** I mean... technically?? You started this if you care to remember

**Saltyshima:** The answer is still no.

**AuthenticGuchi:** Tsukishima.

**EnNoShit:** Did he just?

**Saltyshima:** Fine, okay jesus.

**MrNyah:** Lmao Tsukki didn't know ur bf had u whiPpEd

**AuthenticGuchi:** I'm not?? The boyfriend???

**AuthenicGuchi:** Also, whOMST THE F UCK do you think you are using Tsukki's nickname yes hello you neko fuck I'M the one that coined that tyvm

**AuthenticGuchi:** But that's besides the point, Tsukki gO

**Sugabby:** I'm so proud?? Yamaguchi is so scary oml

**ThighHighDai:** Where is he going?

**Saltyshima:** To clean up the mess you guys made.

**Agaash:** Oya?

**Hooters:** Oya oya?

**MrNyah:** Oya oya oya?

**NicoNicoNeedToDie:** It's so creepy when you guys do that

**Hooters:** I'm not sure what's going on but I wanted to say it!!

**Agaash:** I'm entirely unsurprised by this

**EnNoShit:** OH

**EnNoShit:** Yeah okay I see now

**EnNoShit:** Good luck, Tsukishima

**Saltyshima:** I'll be back in three hours

**TheCoolestSenpai:** WHAT AM I MISSING ?????

**Malk:** I don't?? understand??

**AuthenticGuchi:** Save this clueless baby bird... he won't survive in the wild

**NeedSomeJesus:** Honestly at this point I feel like the only thing we can do is wait and see how this pans out?

**ThighHighDai:** You're only saying that because you don't like confrontation you giant baby

**Sugabby:** The man child has a point tho

**NeedsSomeJesus:** Why can't you agree with me without the insult????

 

 

 

**Sugabby:** It's been 6 hours do you think we should be worried

**ThighHighDai:** I'm already worried

**MrNyah:** Im sure itll all work out

**Saltyshima:** It did

**Sugabby:** What happened?????

**Saltyshima has named the chat Y'all Are Useless**

 

**Saltyshima:** For the sake of avoiding drama let's just not bring up the Hinata thing

**Saltyshima:** Especially you King

**Malk:** What are you singling me out for

**Saltyshima:** You're a moron that can't understand basic human emotion, pick up on subtlety or let things go so just drop the damn subject and don't bring it up

**ThighHighDai:** Tsukishima, that's uncalled for

**Saltyshima:** Sorry Captain but no. I don't feel like cleaning up after his mess again

 

**LEAVEMEALONE has joined the chat**

**LEAVEMEALONE has changed their name to SunshineBoi:**

 

**Sugabby:** Hinata!

**TheCoolestSenpai:** Shouyou!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MrNyah:** AYE SHRIMPYS BACK

**Hooters:** MY S O N

**Sugabby:** e x c u s e y o u

**Agaash:** Apologies, Sugawara-san

**Agaash:** More like a nephew?

**Oikawaii has joined the chat**

**Iwaizumi Hajime has joined the chat**

**Iwaizumi Hajime changed their name to Godzilla**

**Malk:** Ack

**Oikawaii:** If anyone makes Shouyou cry again I WILL sick Iwa-chan on them

**Godzilla:** I'm not a damn dog Trashykawa

**Godzilla:** I will kick some ass tho

**Saltyshima:** Now that this is over I'm going to sleep

**Oikawii:** GO H OME FI RST

**SunshineBoi:** No no he can stay!! we're gonna watch another movie!!

**Saltyshima:** Correction, you're going to watch a movie. I'm going to sleep.

**SunshineBoi:** djbcoudo3bndx f I n e just stay where you are then

**Saltyshima:** Whatever you demanding midget

**MrNyah:** GET SOME TSUKKI

**Oikawaii:** HE WILL NOT BE GETTING ANYTHING. NOT IN MY HOUSE.

**Saltyshima:** You don't live here

**Saltyshima:** You're not even here right now

**Oikawaii:** I WILL C O ME  
 **Godzilla:** Trashykawa can you just

**Godzilla:** Not be trash for once?

**Oikawaii:** IWA-CHAN R U D E

**ThighHighDai:** Okay... that aside... Hinata are you okay?

**Sugabby:** Yeah, we're really sorry about teasing you

**SunshineBoi:** It's okay guys I'm fine now

**Sugabby:** You sure?

**Saltyshima:** He is

**Saltyshima:** Now watch the damn movie, runt.

**SunshineBoi:** hyisoqjaklmzsxnwdhoic I AM

**AuthenticGuchi:** I smell bullshit

**SunshineBoi:** YAMAGUCHI NOT YOU TOO

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all can feel the TsukiHina vibes because yes hello I'm trash for that ship
> 
> THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANGST AND DRAMA THIS SHIT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHTHEARTED I SWEAR IT'S GONNA BE ALL SHITS AND GIGGLES FROM HERE ON OUT
> 
> I greatly appreciate all Kudos and comments!! They really do make my day so thank you so much for reading and giving my needy ass the positive affirmation it needs

**Author's Note:**

> Woo half-assed angst and cliffhangers  
> It's undecided who Hinata ends up with if he ends up with anyone at all but I'd love to hear who you think it'll be?  
> Who do you want me to add to the chat in the next chapter?  
> Let me know!


End file.
